La Ultima Profecia
by Dreyganku
Summary: UN NUEVO MAL SE AVECINA -Azarath y la tierra están en peligro, tenemos que hacer algo -dijo un monje con mirada temerosa -EL FIN DE MUNDO SE ACERCA -solo el puede ayudar a la princesa a detener...- LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA-... la ultima profecía-
1. Sueños

**-SUEÑOS-**

El infierno, así definiría ese lugar donde ahora se encontraba…no tenía recuerdo alguno y miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que le explicara cómo había llegado allí, pero todo lo que miraba era un paisaje desolador, el cielo del más puro color rojo, ríos de ardiente lava, la tierra agrietada y seca y en el ambiente un pútrido olor a…muerte.

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, solo guiado por la evidente consternación que lo impulsaba trastabillando a avanzar hacia delante, como tratando de encontrar algo…exactamente no sabía qué, tal vez una explicación o alguno diferente que le hiciera pensar que ese maldito paisaje rojizo era una pesadilla…sin siquiera pensar en detenerse siguió caminado, era mejor caminar que quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, ha él nunca le gusto quedarse sin hacer nada.

Siguió caminando, a lo lejos alcanzo a divisar algo, siguió caminando y al acercarse más pudo ver lo que parecía una ciudad en ruinas, tambaleante se adentró en ella siendo teniendo un mal presentimiento…y lo que vio no lo desmintió; grandes edificaciones caídas, largas cadenas montañosas de escombro que se esparcían por donde antes debían de haber sido vialidades concurridas, las pocas casas que yacían en pie se encontraban deshabitadas y abundaban los cuerpos despedazados sin vida de gente en el suelo siendo devorados por cuervos…si…definitivamente ahora sabía que eso debía ser alguna clase de INFIERNO.

Después de unos momentos de estar sumergido en aquel horror, tratando de encontrar una manera lógica de negar lo que sus ojos veían a lo lejos se escucharon unos cánticos que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, siguió caminando guiado por esos extraños cantos…muy dentro de él la esperanza de encontrar gente viva y con ello un poco de cordura empezó a emerger, pero todo se vino abajo cuando vio la siguiente escena.

Una gran muchedumbre en no mejores condiciones que los cuerpos sin vida que antes vio, llena de heridas, algunos con alguna extremidad amputada y con sus ropas hecha unos harapos estaban arrodillados en el suelo alabando a una figura postrada en lo alto de lo que parecía ser las ruinas de la torre T…y esa figura, de piel roja como la sangre, melena blanca y cuernos, elevando las manos en señal para callar las alabanzas y con la más endemoniada voz hablo.

- Ustedes humanos, seres inferiores, la era de su dominio en este mundo ha llegado a su fin…y empieza otra nueva, donde yo amo y señor de la maldad gobernara este mundo!- hablo con voz firme y autoritaria.

De la sombras, una figura con capa roja se acerca lentamente a la otra figura demoníaca, su rostro era cubierto por la misma capucha dejando solo ver la mitad inferior de su rostro, denotando su pálida cara y unos obscuros labios finos, se acerca hasta quedar alado del demonio.

- Hija mía, observa el mundo el cual ahora domino yo…y que tú me entregaste-

En ese momento el tiempo se ralentizó, un tormentoso zumbido aturdía sus oídos, sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura femenina la cual levanto la capucha dejándola caer a su espalda y así dejando ver su rostro completamente…de los labios del chico solo pudo salir una palabra en forma de susurro y con gran temor expresado en cada letra que salía de él.

-Raven-

Despertó.

Se levantó sobre-exaltado, sudando y jadeando miro a todos lados tratando de enfocar la escena de hace unos momentos, todo fue en vano, comprendió que fue un sueño. Se levantó y miro a un lado llevando su vista hasta un reloj que daba las 6:17 AM.

Toma algo de ropa limpia y se dirige al baño, se quita el pantalón y la camiseta que traía como pijama, se mete a la regadera y deja que el agua caliente lave su cuerpo mientras su mente trataba de reflexionar sobre las últimas noches, había tenido el mismo sueño, lo único que cambiaba era que a veces aparecía ella y otras veces no, pero de ahí en fuera era todo igual, el paisaje, las personas, hasta el maldito olor era el mismo y….sobre todo aquella figura de piel roja y melena blanca, el peor demonio de todos, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, la encarnación de mal, lo que no sabía era que significaba esos sueños, si mal no recordaba ya habían peleado y derrotado a ese demonio hace como 2 años, no entendía por qué a estas alturas venía a tener semejantes sueños, y es que al principio pensó en hablar con su compañera Raven al respecto, pero desistió de esa idea quitándole importancia, pensó que solo eran un sueño y lo que menos deseaba era alarmar a la hechicera con un simple sueño cuando sabía que para ella ese era un tema aun delicado… pero esos sueños lo tenían cada vez más desquiciado, así que ya no estaba tan seguro de que debiera seguir quitándole importancia.

Al terminar de bañarse, ponerse su colorido traje, peinarse y ponerse su antifaz salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina, no estaba de ánimos para desayunar pero una taza de café lo complacería.

Al entrar vio que no había nadie, no era de extrañarse, eran las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que se levantaran sus amigos.

Puso en la cafetera los ingredientes y agua, dejo que la maquina hiciera su trabajo mientras meditaba en sus sueños diabólicos, significaban algo?...y si fuera así, porque a él?, él no tenía nada que ver con Trigon… al terminar la máquina de prepararse su bebida, tomo un taza, vertió lo que para el ya consideraba un sagrado líquido y se sentó en la mesa a leer el periódico, minutos después entra al living su compañera Raven con un libro en las manos y encaminada a la cocina para hacerse su cotidiano te de hiervas, mientras hacía todo eso sintió la mirada, y es que el muchacho desde que su compañera entro no pudo dejar de mirarla y recordar aquellos sueños.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando la chica por fin se hartó e iba a pedir una explicación entraron sus compañeros.

-wwwoooooowwww-(bostezando)- que bien dormí, después de todo el trabajo que ha dado las últimas semanas Dr. Luz, era necesario una noche completa para dormir- dijo el joven mitad robot entrado a la cocina y buscando sartenes para empezar hacer el desayuno.

- Tienes razón viejo, ese tipo con su traje ridículo ya me estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza….pero bueno, que habrá de desayunar?- dijo el chico bestia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

- Si estás muy cansado aun amigo Cyborg puedo cocinar yo- dijo la tamaraniana sacando un sartén de la alacena.

- No, no…está bien Starfire, yo hago el desayuno, tu ve con el chico bestia- dijo el mitad robot mientras le quitaba el sartén de las manos

-De acuerdo, pero yo hare la comida- re-amenazo la tamaraneana con una linda sonrisa.

- Ah….claro Starfire, claro- dijo el robot respondió haciendo una mala cara ante la propuesta de la extraterrestre.

- Creo que hoy comeremos fuera- dijo el chico bestia con una cara de asco

-Dijiste algo amigo bestia?- pregunto la tamaraneana.

-No, claro que no-

-Pero si yo escuche que….-

- Y que harás de desayunar Cyborg?- interrumpió el chico bestia para evadir a la tamaraneana.

- Mi especialidad….huevos con tocino- respondió el chico mientras se ponía un delantal

- Tocino?...pero es tocino de tofu, verdad?- pregunto chico bestia.

-No bestita, será con tocino de verdad, a nadie le gusta lo que tu comes y no lo comeremos solo por ti- sentencio Cyborg.

- No me importa Cyborg, yo desayunare tofu, ustedes hagan lo que quieran- dijo mientras se metía en la cocina y tomaba uno de los sartenes.

- Ah no, no pondrás esa asquerosa cosa verde en mis hermosos sartenes!- dijo mientras le quitaba el sartén mientras daba pie a una pelea dentro de una nubecita de polvo.

- Chicos, por favor dejen de pelear- pidió la tamaraneana entrando en la nubecita a tratar de separarlos.

- Será que algún día desayunaremos- dijo la cuervo sentándose en la barra y apoyando su codo en esta y su cabeza apoyada en la mano.

Ya harto de la situación, el chico maravilla se levanta de la mesa y se va a sillón tratando de alejarse del escándalo un poco.

Cuando la hechicera se dio cuenta de eso, se levanta también y se acerca a él sentándose a un lado.

- Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, quien la conociera sabría que en su gesto había una sincera preocupación.

- Si, eso creo- respondió no muy convencido mientras dejaba el café y el periódico en la mesa.

-Eso crees?- pregunto la chica recalcando no muy convincente de su respuesta.

- Solo digamos que no he tenido dulces sueños últimamente…- dijo eso mientras un plato de comida le pasa a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

Ya enojado y harto el joven líder se levanta de golpe.

– YA BASTA!...- en cuento dijo eso sus otros 3 amigos se quedaron estáticos- BASTA, DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO UNOS NIÑOS Y LIMPIEN ESTE DESASTRE- después de decir eso camina hacia la puesta la puesta saliendo del living con gesto realmente furioso.

- Wau…que carácter- dijo el robot mientras levantaba unos sartenes del suelo.

- Si….debería controlarse un poco- dijo el chico bestia mientras ayudaba a limpiar a su amigo.

- La verdad, Robin tiene razón, pero nunca lo había visto gritarles por este tipo de cosas- dijo la hechicera mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón y pensaba sobre la pequeña conversación que había tenido momentos antes con él.

- Sí, tienes razón, voy hablar con el- dijo la tamaraneana dando el primer paso.

- Creo que será mejor dejarlo un rato solo, tal vez solo este cansado, ha habido mucho trabajo últimamente- dijo la cuervo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la tamaraneana.

- Si…habrá que dejarlo descansar- dijo con un deje de preocupación por parte de la tamaraneana

Continuara…


	2. Ojos Rojos

**OJOS ROJOS**

Eran las 12:45 PM, después del incidente de la mañana nadie quiso seguir hablando de lo sucedido.

Después del desayuno todos de dirigieron a hacer sus actividades cotidianas, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugando videojuegos, Starfire estaba en la cocina mimando y alimentando a sedita, Raven en su habitación leyendo y Robin seguía en su habitación, después de haberles gritado a sus compañeros y salir enfurecido del lugar, entro cerrando fuertemente la puerta se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana, un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo embargo cuando recordó cómo les había gritado a sus compañeros, es cierto que eran inmaduros y eso a veces lo desesperaba, pero nunca les había gritado así y mucho menos por cosas sin importancia como una típica pelea matutina, desde que empezó a tener esos sueños cada vez estaba más cansado a causa de las noches en vela después de haber tenido uno de esos sueños, también se encontraba cada vez más irritable haciéndolo reacción de mala manera ante eventos donde antes solo hubiese ignorado o hasta reído con ellos…esos sueños lo estaban afectando más de lo que pensaba.

El chico maravilla estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y el sueño a vencerlo hasta que unos pocos minutos después cayó rotundamente dormido.

El mismo paisaje desolador, el cielo rojo ardiente, ríos de lava hirviente, tierra seca y ese maldito olor a muerte, y en el ambiente nuevamente ese olor…odiaba ese maldito olor a muerte.

Esta vez no estaba en la nada como otras veces, estaba en la ciudad en ruinas, para ser más exactos, en frente de la torre T que ya no estaba rodeada de ese hermoso azul verdoso y cristalino mar, si no de la más ardiente roja lava, pero entre el mar de fuego sobre salía un camino extenso de tierra que unía a la isla con la ciudad.

Se acercó hasta estar en frente de la abandonada torre cuando su vista volvió a enfocarse en aquella figura demoníaca que caminaba hasta llegar a la orilla, a su lado se encontraba nuevamente la figura femenina, pero una nueva sombra apareció, con capa negra como la mismísima noche, pero era un poco diferente, tenía mangas largas por donde salían sus brazos cubiertos por un traje negro al igual que el resto de sus cuerpo, botas negras, capucha que impedía a los demás verle el rostro, como arma llevaba una espada de metal completamente negro en la espalda, en la punta de la empuñadura tenía un corto listón negro y la cinta que sostenía la funda que pasaba transversalmente por su pecho era de color rojo oscuro.

La sombra avanzo hasta estar al lado del demonio, al otro lado de la figura femenina, enfoco su atención en el nuevo encapuchado ya que era la primera vez que lo veía, concentro su atención en el hasta que el demonio hablo.

-Muéstrame tu rostro, fiel sirviente- ordeno con autoridad el demonio.

- Si…- se escuchó como respuesta una tétrica voz, que continuo llevándose las manos a la parte de la capucha que cubría su rostro, tomándola lentamente con ambas manos y retirándola dejando ver el rostro de un joven de cabello negro, lacio y caído libremente hasta casi llegarle a los ojos que mantenía cerrados-…amo- finalizo abriendo los ojos dejando ver su mirada con la pupila de un color rojo intenso.

En ese momento un sentimiento de miedo, temor e ira le sobrevino de golpe, su miedo era tal que lo dejo aturdido mientras temblaba levemente, sintió como sus piernas le fallaban al grado de caer de rodillas mirando solamente el rostro del muchacho…ese rostro…su…

Ya había caído la noche, después de comer con sus compañeros aun con la ausencia de su líder, y después de terminar de leer una interesante novela clásica, de ver jugar videojuegos a sus compañeros, de pasar un tiempo con la extraterrestre en una nueva actividad que hacía tiempo ella le venía insistiendo en realizar que es el "manicure" y de ayudar a reparar el auto T a Cyborg, fue a la azotea a meditar un poco.

Se acercó a la orilla, se puso en posición de piernas cruzadas y dedos para meditar… y levito, cuando ya había alcanzado la concentración necesaria dejo su mente en blanco vagar libremente mientras repetía continua y pausadamente _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

Unos minutos después de haber comenzado a meditar, un repentino e intenso remolino de sentimientos malignos la embargo, miedo, odio, ira, terror, eran tan intensos que no pudo mantener la levitación y cayó estrepitosamente de rodillas, con forme pasaban los segundos aumentaba la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos, temblaba, sus manos agarraban fuertemente su pecho del lado donde estaba su corazón y cada vez se le dificultaba respirar.

Después, todo paso tan rápido, imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, como si de una película en cámara rápida se tratase, Jump City destruido…el cielo rojo fuego y lava, pero hubo una escena que le congelo la sangre y le hizo sentir el más puro terror, la tumba de tres personas en las cuales sus lapidas decían: Cyborg –Víctor Stone-, Chico Bestia -Garfield Mark Logan- y Starfire –Koriand'r- DESCANSEN EN PAZ JÓVENES HÉROES Y GRANDES TITANES.

Rápidamente volvió a cambiar la escena…su padre…ese demonio el cual había vencido de una vez por todas se encontraba más vivo que nunca en la cima de la torre T riendo con la más pura maldad reflejada en ella.

Volvió en sí, desconcertada y confundida, sus manos seguían en su pecho tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón y respirando grandes bocanadas de oxígeno, ya había sentido esos sentimientos antes cerca de ella en las noches, pero nunca tan fuertes como esta vez, era como si alguien inconscientemente los emanara, varias veces trato de contactar a esa persona pero le era imposible, había algo que le impedía comunicase o rastrear a esa persona.

Despertó, agitado y desconcertado, de un rápido movimiento se sacó el antifaz mostrando unos ojos azules llenos de miedo.

- El...aquella sombra, era…era yo- finalizo temblando fuertemente al recordar los ojos rojos de aquel sujeto.

_**continuara...**_


	3. Remolino de Sentimientos

REMOLINO DE SENTIMIENTOS

Desesperación, ese sentimiento se agolpaba ferozmente en su interior, no sabía qué hacer, cada vez sentía más terror, no sabía por que soñaba eso pero cada vez se ponía peor y sentía más miedo, en el siguiente sueño ahora apareció el a lado del demonio, era su cara, su cuerpo, pero su mirada, esa mirada estaba llena de la más pura y cruel maldad con un dejo de arrogancia, expresando con ella que su existencia le repugnara a ese ser oscuro…y ese color, ese rojo intenso que hacía hasta al más valiente se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, esa no era su mirada, era la mirada de un demonio, un demonio el cual en sus venas corría el odio y la ira, tenía que saber que significaban esos sueños, no sabía si se trataban de visiones o eran simples sueños, pero estaba empezando a darle pánico la idea de que algo de eso se hiciera realidad, tenía que investigar, pero lo último que quería era alertar sin motivos a sus compañeros y menos a Raven, después de todo lo que paso con su Padre, no quería angustiarla sin motivos, no a ella.

Era media noche, después de haber despertado nuevamente sudando y con falta de aire se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, camino por los oscuros pasillos de la Torre T hasta llegar a la azotea, se paró en la orilla, sus ojos miraban cada parte del hermoso cielo pintado de negro, miraba cada estrella brillar a su máximo esplendor, la siempre hermosa luna bañando de su luz a la siempre activa ciudad y el más puro mar reflejando la belleza destellante de la luna…simplemente era un paisaje hermoso, una paz momentánea le llego al ver tal noche, la brisa golpeando suavemente su cara moviendo pausadamente algunos de sus cabellos negros, era relajante, por un momento logro quitar de su cabeza todas sus preocupaciones, todos sus temores.

Se quedó un rato más observando la noche, decidió hacer algo productivo con su tiempo, era media noche y después de haber dormido casi toda la tarde no tenía sueño ni las más mínimas ganas de tenerlo, no quería volver a ver esos diabólicos ojos rojos, se quedó unos instantes más tratando de grabar la imagen que le regala esta noche para después con paso lento entrar a la Torre T.

Bajo al living y se sentó en la computadora principal, desde hace mucho tiempo que no ponía en orden los expedientes de criminología y otros documentos, empezó a ordenar todo le tomaría bastante tiempo, eso lo alegro un poco, no dormiría esa noche, precisamente eso era lo que quería, no dormir.

El sol salió, ya eran las 8:17 AM y la primera en despertar y entrar al living fue la hechicera, después de lo que paso anoche, estaba algo inquieta, sabía que algo andaba mal, un mal presentimiento le rondaba continuamente su cabeza, pero decidió omitirlo cuando sintió que tenía hambre.

Entro al living y lo primero que vio fue a su líder en la computadora principal, parecía estar tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no noto el ingreso de su compañera al living.

Ella se acerco a la pantalla, miraba como guardaba archivos en carpetas, abría expedientes y los guardaba por fechas, trato de acercarse más para poder verle el rostro, pero al instante el giro su rostro sobresaltado.

-Me asustaste- decía mientras paraba un poco con el trabajo para llevarse las manos al los ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo disculpándose mientras observaba fijamente su rostro, parecía cansado.

-No es algo temprano para que estés despierta?- pregunto el joven enmascarado centrando su atención nuevamente en el trabajo.

-Robin, pasan de las 8 de la mañana- dijo como diciendo algo muy obvio.

-Enserio?!...que rápido se pasó el tiempo- hablo el joven denotando un poco de cansancio y recostándose lentamente en la silla.

-Luces cansado, estuviste toda la noche trabajando?- pregunto la hechicera levantando una ceja, a sus compañeros no les gustaba que trabajara tanto y menos cuando se suponía que tenía que descansar.

-No toda…solo un rato- respondió quitándole importancia al que haya trabajado casi por 7 hrs. sin descansar.

No muy convencida fue a la cocina y le sirvió un poco de café que ya estaba preparado.

–Sabes bien que no es bueno que te excedas así- le decía mientras caminaba con la humeante taza de café en las manos y dejándosela en el escritorio.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al café para después dejarlo en el escritorio y seguir trabajando.

Extendió su mano lentamente para apoyarla en su hombro - Robin…- pero no alcanzo a finalizar lo que iba a decir ya que nuevamente el remolino de sentimientos le sobrevino.

Ella cayo de rodillas tomando con una mano su cabeza y la otra la parte de su pecho donde se ubica el corazón, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un fuerte presión en su corazón, al momento en que Robin escucho algo caer se giró y la miro, tenía la mirada pérdida y temblaba fuertemente.

-Raven!- dijo en cuanto la mira, para acto seguido ponerse de rodillas junto a ella y mirarla –Raven!- gritaba y gritaba pero no lograba que ella lo escuchara.

Ira…odio…rencor…resentimiento…era lo que sentía, sentimientos devastadores, propios de un demonio, ansias de sangre humana correrle por las manos…ansias de muerte para todos…ansias de destrucción, de sufrimiento por parte de los débiles y fuertes, ansias de…MALDAD.

La hechicera seguía así, el joven maravilla no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba sacarla de ese estado, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar sus manos que sostenían fuertemente su cabeza y pecho, pasárselas por la espalda y abrazarla fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído palabras tranquilizadoras.

Minutos pasaron cuando el petirrojo sintió como lentamente se iba destensándose y apoyaba su frente en su hombro.

Cuando al fin dejo de temblar levanto la cara para ver el rostro a su líder, pudo ver claramente la preocupación y la angustia por la que había pasado el petirrojo.

- Raven, estas bien?- pregunto en voz baja, sus rostros estaban más cercas de lo normal.

-E-estoy bi-bien- no pudo evitar tartamudear, trato de levantarse pero no lo logro, estaba un poco débil.

- No lo creo- dijo mientras llevaba una mano a la cintura de la hechicera para levantar y sentarla en el gran sillón, después de dejarla con cuidado fue corriendo a la cocina, tomo un vaso, vertió agua en el y regreso lo más rápido posible.

- Ten, esto te ayudara- dijo arrodillándose a su lado y entregándole el bazo con agua.

-Gracias- tomo el vaso de agua entre sus manos y lo dirigió a su boca para empezar a tomar del líquido vital.

-Estas mejor?- en su voz seguía la preocupación.

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo al terminar de tomarse el agua.

-que fue eso?- pregunto el petirrojo

Ella no pudo responderle, sabía lo que había sentido, pero no sabía que decirle y evitar que se preocupara, aunque, tal vez si había de que preocuparse, después de todo no es la primera vez que sentía ese remolino de sentimientos, pero esta vez fue más fuerte.

- no sé qué paso- dijo agachando levemente la cabeza.

Se le quedo mirando por un momento – sé que me ocultas algo, pero no te preocupes, si no quieres decírmelo no lo digas- dijo mientras le tomaba las manos – pero nunca olvides aquí estoy, para cuando me necesites- finalizo regalándole una sonrisa.

-No lo olvidare- finalizo regresándole una leve sonrisa

- Bien, supongo que debes estar algo débil por lo de hace un momento, quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?- pregunto el petirrojo

-Si, no quiero que lo demás me vea así- respondió la hechicera

Llevo su mano a la cintura de la hechicera para ayudarle a levantarse, pero ella estaba muy débil, y en cuanto hizo un poco de esfuerzo sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse y caer, pero el petirrojo la sintió flaquear nuevamente y la sostuvo con más fuerza para que no cayera.

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy débil, así que la mano que tenía en la cintura la llevo a su espalda se agacho para pasar su otra mano por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y así cargarla en brazos.

-Que haces?- pregunto algo sobresaltada por el movimiento del petirrojo y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Estas muy débil, no llegaras a tu habitación de otra forma- finalizo sonriéndole de lado mientras avanzaba a la salida del living, para después caminar por los pasillos y llegar a la habitación.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, la abrió, entro a la lúgubre habitación y deposítala con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Necesitas algo?- pregunto el petirrojo.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió la hechicera con una pequeña sonrisa de confort para tratar de quitarle un poco de preocupación a su líder.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy, descansa- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Robin…- el petirrojo volteo rápidamente – tú también descansa- finalizo la hechicera.

El joven maravilla solo pudo darle una sonrisa como repuesta para después salir de la habitación.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró se quedó parado un momento ahí pensando.

-Qué demonios está pasando?- se preguntó el petirrojo para después retirarse de ahí.

Continuara...


	4. El Simbolo

**EL SIMBOLO**

Esto cada vez era más extraño, primero esos sueños malditos…y ahora este repentino episodio de la hechicera por la mañana, algo estaba pasando, con toda su alma esperaba que sea lo que sea fuese sencillo de enfrentar, tal vez algún idiota enfadado con la vida y sin nada mejor que hacer que martirizarlo con horrendas pesadillas y que con alguna magia extraña o algún químico allá provocado ese descontrol de su amiga…pero algo le decía que no que algo muy malo iba a pasar pronto, no sabía porque estaba tan seguro, pero desde lo pasado con la hechicera sentía un presentimiento, se sentía nervioso y tenso…y tenía mucho miedo.

Los demás titanes bajaron a desayunar algunos minutos después y su líder los acompaño, nadie quiso hacer mención de lo que paso el día anterior, ellos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, hablando, riendo y hasta gastándose algunas bromas, el joven líder no pudo más que agradecer silenciosamente la gran facilidad de perdonar de sus amigos.

En algún momento preguntaron por la hechicera, así que el petirrojo les tuvo que mentir diciéndoles que se sintió mal y se encontraba en su habitación y que era mejor no molestarla, a lo que ninguno objeto las indicaciones del líder.

Después de desayunar amenamente, se dirigieron hacer sus actividades habituales del día, Cyborg iba a actualizar algunos sistemas de la torre T y le pidió ayuda al Chico Bestia para hacerlo, la tamaraneana se ofreció también para ayudar y los siguió muy enérgicamente.

El petirrojo se quedó pensativo en el living, recordando lo pasado cada segundo pasaba por su mente, la mirada de su compañera, el terror llenando sus ojos violetas…sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de borrar ese mal recuerdo, pero otro llego de repente y con el cual se quedó pensando un momento, ya había pasado casi dos horas de eso y ella nos salía de su habitación…por lo tanto sin probar bocado.

Se levantó del sillón donde tenía sentado ya un buen rato, fue a la cocina y empezó a prepararle un rico desayuno, hot cakes.

Al finalizar el platillo, lo sirvió en un plato y lo puso en una charola junto con un frasco de miel y un vaso de jugo de naranja, salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de la hechicera, camino por los obscuros pasillos de la torre T hasta encontrarse en frente de la puerta la cual toco levemente.

-Pasa-se escuchó la voz de la hechicera desde el interior de la habitación.

Tomo la charola con un brazo y abrió la puerta, al entrar vio a la joven levitando con las piernas cruzadas arriba de la cama, estaba meditando, cuando escucho al joven pasar abrió un ojo para ver de quien se trataba pero la sorpresa le hizo abrir los dos ojos y denotar una cara de sorpresa, su líder, parado en la puerta con una charola de comida y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre- respondió ante aquella mezcla de asombro y de interrogación de su compañera, se adentró por completo a la habitación, camino hasta la cama y deposito el desayuno en el buró, la joven dejo de levitar y miro el plato, después de lo sucedido unas horas antes inmediatamente se dispuso a meditar para calmar sus emociones que se encontraban echas un caos, por eso no se había dado cuenta pero realmente tenía hambre y esos hot cakes se miraban deliciosos.

- Gracias…no tenías que molestarte- dijo mientras tomaba el tenedor con comida y se lo llevaba a la boca.

- No es molestia…te sientes mejor?- pregunto el petirrojo mirando atentamente como la hechicera con delicadeza cortaba con un tenedor un pedazo hot cake y se lo llevaba a la boca, se quedó analizándola su expresión, parecía algo tranquila…seguramente se la había pasado meditando después de lo ocurrido.

-Si…no tienes que preguntarlo, no soy tan frágil como crees- respondió un tanto molesta tratando de cortar con ese tema.

- jaja….yo nunca dije que fueses frágil, al contrario, te considero una persona muy fuerte- dijo con simpatía tratando de animar la plática y mientras se sentaba en la cama, a lado de ella.

-Y como esta?- pregunto refiriéndose a la comida el petirrojo sin dejar esa sonrisa suya.

-…Tienes talento- Respondió la hechicera con un muy leve sonrojo y una media sonrisa para después llevarse otro bocado.

- uf… me alegro que reconozcas mi arte culinario…-miro como la hechicera terminaba de comer dejando el plato vacío en el buro, le dio un par de minutos en silencio para que terminara de digerir la comida y decidió sacar cierto tema a colación.

-Ambos sabes que lo de la mañana no fue un simple descontrol de poderes, verdad Raven?- pregunto lo más calmado posible, no quería asustarla ni sonar como si le estuviera pidiendo explicaciones, necesitaba ver el terreno que estaba pisando para meditar si era apropiado rebelarle a la hechicera lo de sus pesadillas, hablo reflejando serenidad y confort en su voz.

La aludida no le extraño la pregunta, sabia lo protector que podía llegar a ser su líder.

-Aun no lo sé…pero no fue nada relacionado con el control de mis poderes, eso fue más allá de mi…pero ahora mismo me pondré averiguar que fue-respondió la hechicera mirando a los ojos al petirrojo demostrando que no le ocultaba nada.

-Tal vez…pues…yo tenga algo que rebelarte que puede tener algo que ver- la hechicera noto el nerviosismo en el joven, dejo de mirarla a los ojos y su sonrisa despareció.

-Y eso sería?- le ínsito a continuar con voz relajada, se le notaba tenso y no quería presionarlo.

-Bueno..-

No pudo terminar la oración ya que la habitación empezó a parpadear una luz roja y a emitir un ensordecedor sonido.

- La alarma- dijo la hechicera al darse cuenta.- Esta conversación segura después- aseguro la hechicera poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo que el petirrojo.

- Segura que puedes ir?, puedes quedarte a descansar si aún no te sientes del todo bien-le propuso el joven mirándola cuidadosamente intentando encontrarle algún indicio de malestar en ella.

- Estoy perfectamente…vamos- dijo la joven mientras se ponía su capa y cubría su rostro con la capucha.

De pronto un poder grande y negro los absorbió a los dos y los transporto al living, donde los demás titanes los esperaban.

- Quien es?- pregunto el líder acercándose al computador con aire autoritario.

- Slade- dijo Cyborg lentamente volteando a mirar al petirrojo.

- De acuerdo…titanes en marcha-

El lugar del ataque era el centro de la ciudad, donde grandes centros comerciales, corporativos y cadenas comerciales tenían lugar, era ahí donde se encontraba el enemigo por excelencia de los titanes acompañado con un pequeño ejército de androides que destruían todo lo que se encontraba a su paso mientras Slade lo miraba todo desde el techo de un comercio.

Al llegar a sitio los titanes al escuchar la orden del líder inmediatamente se pusieron a luchar con los androides y Robin fue directamente con Slade.

-Que quieres ahora Slade?- pregunto poniéndose en guardia.

-Pronto lo sabrás niño impaciente- le respondió el de la máscara bicolor con un aire misterioso en su voz para después lanzarse a tirarle una patada que iba directo al estómago.

Robin ágilmente la esquivo para después darle un golpe el cual Slade sostuvo con la palma de su mano mientras con la otra golpeaba fuertemente su abdomen para después azotarlo fuertemente en el suelo.

-Que pasa Robin…es todo lo que tienes- se burló el villano parado enfrente de el mientras el joven maravilla se ponía lentamente en pie tallándose la boca de donde salía un hilo de sangre.

De inmediato se abalanzo hacia el soltando un leve gruñido de furia, tiraba golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, estaba enfadado, quería golpearlo, atacaba lo más rápido que podía pero todo, todo lo que le tiraba Slade los esquivaba con facilidad.

Jadeando y con gotas de sudor corriéndole por la frente, Robin se mantenía de pie, había recibido algunos golpes, sangraba de la frente y del labio mientras que Slade solo estaba parado enfrente de él, muy tranquilo, como si para el todo esto fuera un juego de niños.

-Que pasa Robin?, luces cansado…dime haz dormido bien últimamente?- pregunto el villano denotando misterio en la pregunta, pero sin dejar la burla en su voz.

-Qué diablos te importa- respondió corriendo a tirarle una patada la cual Slade atrapo en el aire tomándolo del pie para azotarlo en una pared cercana.

El impacto fue brutal, la pared cayó sobre él, sintió como todos y cada uno de los escombros le caía uno a uno provocando una leve neblina de polvo.

Yacía en el suelo semi-inconciente con algunos tubos, varillas y otros objetos cubriéndolo, sintió como una mano lo tomaba de la camisa y lo cargaba como si de un muñeco se tratase sacándolo de debajo de todo el escombro.

- Que pasa Robin, tus pesadillas no te dejan dormir? Eh- Pregunto nuevamente el de la máscara dejando haciendo que el joven reaccionara ante aquella pegunta, pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo dejo completamente inconsciente.

- Mmmmm…débil, aún le falta- dijo mientras con su mano libre rompía su camisa dejando ver parte del pecho de titan, para después acercar su mano lentamente, cada milímetro que avanzaba del lado derecho de su descubierto pecho se iba formando un símbolo, como si con la simple cercanía reaccionara.

Se quedó mirando fijamente aquel legendario símbolo de color negro, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando sintió como la pura cercanía le quemaba la mano, alejo la mano sin soltarlo.

-Si…no hay duda- lo dejo en el suelo y mirándolo por última vez – Quien iba a imaginarse, siempre tan cerca…y siendo un simple humano….VÁMONOS!- grito y obedeciendo cada androide desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a los demás titanes desconcertados.

- Pero que demo…- el mitad robot no alcanzo a terminar ya que su enemigo al cual iba a golpear en la cabeza se hizo humo.

-Hey!...donde fueron todos?- pregunto el Chico Bestia regresando a su forma humana.

-Muy pronto princesa, muy pronto- dijo Slade para sí mismo y mirando fijamente a la hechicera, la cual lo noto y le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza, y luego desapareció dejando solamente humo.

- ROBIN!- grito la tamaraneana volando rápidamente hacia el techo donde yacía inconsciente el joven líder.

Al llegar a la escena, la tamaraneana lo volteo boca arriba y puso su cabeza en sus piernas mientras que los demás se agachaban para quedar a su altura.

-Como esta Cyborg?- pregunto algo alterada la hechicera.

-No veo hemorragias graves…solo esta inconsciente, pero será mejor llevarlo a la torre T para revisarlo- dijo mientras dejaba de revisar las heridas superficiales.

Cyborg levanto poco a poco a Robin para después llevarlo al auto T, ponerlo en los asientos traseros mientras Raven se subía de copiloto y emprendían el regreso a la torre T.

En lo más profundo de la tierra, donde no cualquier ser puede llegar, sino solo los que cometieron alguna pecado para expiar su delito, o en su defecto…los demonios.

Un panorama rojizo, el suelo tierra negra como ceniza, el cielo rojo vivo que parecía arder cada vez más, unos grandes ríos de lava proveniente de una gran cascada…pero lo tétrico era una gran estructura, un gran castillo: su color era negro, tenía grandes torres y grandes puertas hierro oscuro.

Un demonio con cuerpo de hombre y mascara con un solo ojo camina entre los grandes pasillos, con las manos en la espalda, erguido, con la cabeza en alto denotando orgullo y autoridad, toda criatura y bestia inmediatamente se bajaba la cabeza en modo de reverencia mostrando sus respetos ante aquel demonio, pues era el segundo al mando de todo el infierno.

Entro a una gran habitación, iluminada de color rojo por grandes ventanales a los costados, pero del otro extremo las sombras oscuras hacían imposible la visión.

-Al fin llegas… como te fue?- se escuchó una voz demoníaca apacible.

El de la máscara se acercó, se arrodillo agachando la cabeza ante tal presencia.

–Nuestras sospechas son ciertas, amo- dijo levantando la cabeza.

-…así que era cierto- se volvió a escuchar la voz.

-Desea que mate al chico?...amo-

**Continuara**

**Quiero agradecer aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo para poner sus comentarios, y unas gracias especiales a los comentarios de NataNegra y Bjlauri...me han ayudado a darme cuenta de unos errores que no sabia, y ahora estoy procurando mejorar en los próximos capitulos.**

**Efectivamente, si, esta historia ya la había publicado tiempo atrás, solo que contenía muchos errores, por lo que decidí mejorarla...la historia es la misma, solo que con una mejor redacción...o bueno, eso trato XD.**

**Y unas gracias especiales a WRX STi 86 BRZ...que desde la primera vez que publique esa historia a estado al pendiente, no tengo la menor idea porque le gusta XD...pero ahí esta leyéndola...también si les gusta Yu Gi OH, les recomiendo su historia... The Book of Pain ...sencillamente puedo decir que entra en mi top 10 de mejores historias que he leído XD.**

**Espero que esten bien y hasta pronto!. n,n**


	5. Un Sueño Diferente

Un Sueño Diferente

El silencio en el living era sepulcral, al llegar a la torre Cyborg dio la orden de quedarse allí mientras llevaba a su compañero herido a la enfermería, así que los tres titanes se quedaron esperando noticias mientras los pensamientos de cada joven estaba dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido: la sospechosa aparición del archienemigo por excelencia con su ejército para variar seguido de una extraña pelea donde su líder cayó herido.

La hechicera recordaba la última mirada de Slade, esa mirada significaba algo…tal vez nuevamente se había vuelto su objetivo?...pero sí lo era porque peleo contra su líder y no directamente con ella?...además, porque lo seria?...sin Trigon en este mundo para usarla como portal, su poder y existencia no tenía más significado…o sí?

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, en el ambiente se podía sentir cierto nerviosismo generado por una intranquila e impaciente extraterrestre que caminaba de un lado a otro evidentemente preocupada por su compañero.

-Como creen que se encuentre?- pregunto la chica tamaraneana que seguía moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

- Vamos Star….estamos hablando de Robin, seguro son golpes y algunos rasguños- dijo el Chico Bestia quien abría una lata de soda y se sentaba en el gran sillón.

- Pero se veía muy mal, había mucha sangre y….- insistió la tamaraneana hasta que la hechicera hablo.

- Starfire, las heridas en la cabeza suelen sangrar mucho sin necesidad de ser algo serio – le dijo de modo tranquilizador a la tamaraneana.

- Si Star, una noche de descanso y ya verás que mañana por la mañana tendremos de nuevo a nuestro gruñón y obsesivo líder favorito- dijo el Chico Bestia aplastando la lata de soda con la mano y lanzándolo al bote de basura.

Segundos después se abre la puerta del living y se puede ver a Cyborg entrando, en ese instante se le acerca la extraterrestre.

- Cyborg, como se encuentra Robin? Se pondrá bien verdad Cyborg?- pregunto rápidamente la tamaraneana.

- Tranquila Star, Robin se encuentra bien, solo sufrió una leve contusión en la cabeza que fue la que origino la pérdida de sangre, eso fue todo – dijo el mitad robot emanándole un poco de tranquilidad a la tamaraneana.

- Podría verlo?- pregunto la extraterrestre un poco más tranquila.

- No despertara hasta mañana, así que será mejor dejarlo descansar Star, e igualmente irnos a descansar nosotros, fue un día muy agotador- finalizo el robot conduciendo a la extraterrestre a su habitación.

El Chico Bestia y Raven dejaron el living poco después para también irse a descansar, todos se encontraban ya un poco más tranquilos al saber que la vida de su líder estaba fuera de peligro, pero las dudas seguían apareciendo en las cabezas de cada uno.

El reloj marcaba las 2:38 AM y todos los titanes se encontraban sumergidos en sus respectivos sueños, pero a uno en especial ellos lo atormentaban.

Despertó en la orilla del mar de la isla donde se encontraba la torre T.

Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo en las palmas de sus manos la húmeda arena, al ponerse de pie observo detenidamente su alrededor, cada pequeño risco, cada piedra, cada planta…su mirada pasaba por cada cosa hasta llegar así a la luna, una luna llena que era reflejada por el cristalino mar.

Y otra vez llego el caos a su mente, que significaba esto?...de algún modo esto era diferente, sabía que eso no era real, probablemente estaba soñando…y eso era lo más extraño, como era que sabía eso?, sus anteriores sueños siempre los sentía tan reales que cuando estaba en ellos nunca se preguntaba si lo era, pero aquí estaba seguro de que aquello no era real, aunque aquel hermoso lugar y en esa fantástica noche, no parecía para nada producto de su imaginación, era demasiado bello para serlo.

Siguió contemplando la hermosa luna llena hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien y como este lo observaba, cuando volteo pudo ver una sombra negra en la sima de un pequeño risco.

Se dispuso a escalar el risco, le tomo algo de tiempo y esfuerzo llegar a la sima, cuando al fin llego entorno los ojos ante lo que vio. Se encontró con un sujeto que estaba vestido con una túnica blanca, en la cintura tenía una especie de lazo dorado y su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha.

-Quién eres?- pregunto el líder titán con voz fuerte denotando valor.

En ese momento el sujeto con una mano se quitó la capucha revelando a un hombre ya grande, sin cabello y con una barba blanca bastante larga.

-Soy solo un mensajero…el día pronto llegara, el día en que la profecía deba cumplirse, el día en que el amo y la princesa se unan y dominen a su mundo y al nuestro- dijo el anciano sin inmutarse y mirando al petirrojo a los ojos, viendo sus ojos crisparse del asombro.

- De..de que habla?...que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto rápidamente el joven líder temblándole un poco la voz.

- Solo el guía puede salvarla y así salvar a nuestros mundos… solo el guía- finalizo el anciano desapareciendo en un repentino soplo de aire.

En ese momento despertó, esta vez no estaba exaltado, en su rostro podía verse claramente la confusión, quien demonios había sido ese hombre?...a que se refería con "profecía"?...quienes eran el amo y la princesa?...y el guía?.

Con tantas dudas saltándole por su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler, llevo su mano a su frente y sintió el vendaje, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, como Slade había vuelto repentinamente después de tanto tiempo y como peleando le gano fácilmente, apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, la impotencia y la rabia de no haberle podido ni siquiera dar pelea lo consumió en ese momento.

Se levantó, se puso sus botas de acero y salió de la enfermería, camino pasillo tras pasillo hasta llegar a la azotea de la enorme torre T.

Una vez ahí se quedó mirando el paisaje que le regalaba en la madrugada Jump City, siempre era hermoso, era muy parecido que el de su sueño…en ese momento su mente se concentró en lo que había pasado en el esta vez, todo fue diferente, antes soñó con el fin del mundo, y ahora con un anciano que nunca antes había visto que le habla sobre una supuesta profecía con villanos, princesas, destrucción de mundos…si, el golpe había terminado de volverle loco.

-No creo que Cyborg le guste mucho que su paciente este en la azotea a estas horas de la madrugada-

El petirrojo volteo y miro a la hechicera como se acercaba lentamente hasta estar a su lado mirando el paisaje.

-Algunos pacientes se curan más rápido dejándolos salir a tomar aire fresco, aparte, no se enterara si no se lo dices- concluyo el chico maravilla con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

-No sabía que el gran líder de los titanes podía llegar a temerle a su enfermero- comento a ladinamente la hechicera que se mantenía viendo el horizonte.

- No…más bien se lo que me conviene, por lo que prefiero evitar el sermón de un hora- dijo el chico aun con su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, así que…que haces levantado a estas horas y peor aún, con un golpe en la cabeza?- se recrimino mentalmente por haber demostrado tanta preocupación a la hora de formular la pregunta y espero que el joven maravilla lo dejara pasar.

En ese momento la sonrisa del petirrojo fue remplazada por seriedad por unos segundos, porque inmediatamente fue cambiada a una sonrisa menos expresiva que las anteriores, el cambio que fue perceptible por la hechicera quien espero pacientemente su respuesta.

-Tuve un mal sueño…- respondió cortante el chico maravilla.

-Puedo ver por tu cambio de humor que no deseas hablar de eso- en ese momento se dio la vuelta y poso su mano en el hombro del joven – pero cuando lo llegues a necesitar, recuerda que mi puerta está abierta para ti – concluyo para después entrar a la torre e irse a su habitación.

En ese momento su vista se enfocó en la hermosa luna llena y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

**continuara...**

* * *

Muchas gracias a ti...si, a ti por leerme nuevamente...no tienes idea como me disfruto escribir y saber que de algún lado de este gran mundo alguien esta leyendo mis tonterías XD.

Por cierto, unas gracias especiales a dragonazabache por leerme y comentar tanto XD...usualmente no puedo contestar comentarios, pero por eso mismo trato de publicar rápido, para que no se me pongan tristes XD.

Nos estamos leyendo!.


End file.
